A Lemon Ending for Home is Where the Heart Is
by dananjoeysmom
Summary: This is an alternate ending for Home is Where the Heart is, actually just a much more detailed to the sentence "They made love." This is my first ever attempt at writing a lemon, please be gentle : Rated MA,can't find it on the rating scale. PLEASE REVIEW


Jacob looked at her strangely. "Yes, Bella, I never stopped loving you. You have been missing in my life everyday. You were my first thought in the morning, my last thought at night, and part of many thoughts during the day." His eyes suddenly filled with tears, "Bella, my life has not been truly lived without you these past five years. I tried to move on after you were gone for a few years, but no one could ever matter to me the way you did."

Bella's eyes began to fill with tears as well, listening to Jake declare his love for her. She couldn't speak, and she saw him hesitate and his face fill with doubt when she did not reply. Bella chose to answer him in another way. She leaned in, and let her lips brush across his.

'ohmanohmanohmanohman' Jacob heard the 16-year-old boy from his past saying in his head. But Jacob was no longer a boy. He stepped in, and confidently brought his lips to hers. In that moment, every moment that they were apart, and every tear that had been shed, and every dream that had been dreamt all swirled together until there was nothing but pure light. Jacob thought he might go blind from the intensity of the light inside his head. This was even better than when he was 16, he chuckled to himself. Bella began to kiss him fervently, and ached for him in a way she had never ached in her life. Jacob returned her kisses, and felt the passion between them threaten to overtake them.

Jacob lifted her up, and she wrapped herself around him as he carried her to her bedroom, never breaking the contact of their lips. There was no hesitation, and no doubt.

He smiled as he entered her room and saw a beautiful painting of a wolf hanging over her bed. He knew in that moment that he truly was the love of her life. The love they shared was the most natural, and the most honest thing either of them had ever known.

Jacob turned back to Bella, admiring her laying across her bed. "You truly are beautiful Bella." He gently laid himself next to her, and resumed their kissing. She quickly began to kiss him more ardently, and he was almost a little shocked when she suddenly rolled him onto his back, and rolled herself on top of him. He was so attracted to her, that his attraction was more than obvious, and Bella was now laying on top of him, with the warmth of her attraction separated from his by only clothing. She pulled her face back for a moment, and her eyes opened wide. Jacob did not hesitate, and he gently grasped her hips and rocked himself upwards, against Bella. He heard her inhale sharply, and felt her grind herself against him as well.

She looked at him wide-eyed again, and confessed, "Jake, I don't, I mean I've never. . ." Jacob paused for a moment, deeply touched to realize that Bella had never given herself to anyone else. She was still a virgin. His touch softened, he rolled her off of him onto her back, and gently started unbuttoning her shirt.

"shhh, Bells, it's ok. Don't worry, I'll take it slow, or I can stop if that's what you want. I can just hold you." Bella looked at him suddenly in fear. Want him to stop? She wanted the opposite so strongly that she grabbed his hair gently and pulled his lips back to hers fiercely. She was kissing him desperately, and it was everything he could do to control himself. He had never wanted anyone more than he wanted her this moment. A part of him regretted the sexual encounters he had over the years, wishing he could give her the same gift she was giving him. He purposely began to slow his kisses, and soften them, and he began to kiss her face, her neck, her shoulder. He undressed her slowly, leaving her only in her bra and underwear. She shyly began to tug at his shirt, and he allowed her to pull it off of him. He immediately saw the desire in her eyes, and she planted kisses across his chest, his arms, his neck.

She then unbuttoned his jeans, and he was almost embarrassed by the fact that his manhood was exposed by just the button being undone. He saw her eyes go to him, and look at him in wonder. She had stopped after unbuttoning his jeans, and he felt as if the jeans were choking him, so he took it upon himself to unzip them and pull them down. He then gently pulled her to him, with his attraction pressed against her mound, and he heard her moan. The sound was almost his undoing, and he again had to practice control not to just tear her panties off. He smiled to himself that at least having been a werewolf for three years of his teenage life had taught him something. Jake had not phased in two years, which was why he had begun to age again.

He felt Bella rocking her hips against his, and arching her back to him. He smiled at her, and began kissing her neck, and then after gently sliding her bra off her arms, he playfully kissed her nipples. He heard her moan again, and so he revved it up a little by sucking more forcefully on one nipple while running his thumb over the other.

"Oh, Jaaacccoooobbbb." She moaned. He loved the sound of his name on her lips. After giving her nipples the attention they deserved, Jacob began to plant hot kisses down her stomach, towards the center of her desire. She almost stopped him when he came to her panties, seeming self-conscious, however he began to rub his thumb across her clit, and her objection was never raised. He gently slid her panties down, and began kissing her all around her mound and inner thigh. He heard her breathing rate increase, and heard her moaning his name with more frequency. Eventually, she wrapped her hands in his hair, and seemed to be guiding him towards the opening he was waiting for. He accepted her invitation, and began to stroke her clit with his tongue. He licked her like she was an ice cream cone, and the look on her face told him that he was arousing her to heights she had never been before. He felt his own body pressing his erection into her mattress, and he wanted her so badly he felt himself shaking.

He gently slid a finger inside of her while massaging her clit with his tongue, and she let out a loud moan, and arched her neck with her head tipping backwards. Her hips moved in time with his tongue and his fingers moving in and out of her body, covered in wetness.

"Ohmygosh, Jake, I . . I. . .ohmygosh. ." she continued to speak almost nonsense. He added a finger, and her hips rocked even harder against his face, her hands on either side of his head, willing him closer and harder. He heard the pitch of her words began to rise, until she was almost singing soprano. He felt her hips spasm against him, and then felt her body close down around his fingers, almost as if they were being sucked on.

Her orgasm was almost his undoing. He again had to practice his control and keep himself from rising up and plunging into her the way he so badly wanted to. He watched her face, as she contorted, and then relaxed into a very peaceful, happy, flushed expression. She looked at him then, and almost seemed embarrassed by her reactions to him.

He seemed to read her mind, and raised himself up to her to plant kisses on her face. She raised her chin, and began to return his kisses. She then shyly brought her hand up over his hip, and grasped him gently around his shaft. He felt his own sharp intake of breath, and felt his body respond automatically by rocking his hips into her hand, and kissing her lips fiercely. She enjoyed his reaction, which built her confidence, and she began to grasp him more firmly. He gently laid his hand on top of hers, and moved it in a stroking motion, showing her the way he liked to be touched. How many times he had pictured this, how many times he had wished it was her hand on his shaft. She began to stroke him more passionately, and it was his turn to gasp and call out her name. "Bells, Bella, my Bella, ummmm"

She began to rock her body again against him, and he stopped her hand and looked into her eyes. "Bella. . . are you sure?" he asked, praying she would not change her mind now. Bella simply nodded, and kissed him, and then started pulling him up on top of her. Jacob looked down at her as he agilely moved from her side, to between her legs. He positioned the head of his erection against the warm, moist opening that was inviting him in while never taking his eyes away from hers. She grasped his hips, and began pulling him towards her, wanting to take him inside of her. When he hesitated, she seemed to almost become frustrated, and tried to pull him harder.

"Wait, Bells, we have to take this part slow.", he explained to her. She seemed to suddenly understand, and her face relaxed. She looked up into his eyes with trust and love. Jacob began to apply pressure to her opening, and felt himself start to slide into her. She was so wet and tight he suddenly doubted his ability to sustain himself without exploding inside of her immediately. She nodded to him, indicating he should continue. Jacob slid himself further inside of her, slowly, and when he felt the resistance inside of her give, he saw a flash of pain on her face and she clamped her eyes shut. He froze, and waited, while he planted loving light kisses all over her face. After a few seconds, her face relaxed again, and her eyes opened. She nodded to him again. Jacob again continued to slide into her, hoping to God that this was not a dream he was going to wake up from.

Bella felt the pain of losing her virginity, and then wondered at how she could feel the burning pain at the same time she was still feeling the ache to take him further. He was so gently and sweet with her, she loved him even more. Once he had entered her all the way, he lay very still, and she could feel him filling her up, every last ounce of her. She felt him throbbing slightly, and realized it was difficult for him to remain so still inside of her. Honestly, she didn't want him to stay still anymore. She pulled him towards her instinctively, and their pubic bones began to grind against one another. This brought a moan from her, and she was almost surprised by it, hearing it at the same time she was making it, not realizing she was doing it. Jacob began to slowly rock in and out of her, and each time he would fill her up, his body would grind into her clit, bringing her unbelievable pleasure. She felt the begin to build up in her body again, the way it had earlier when he had brought her to orgasm with his tongue. She had experienced orgasms by herself in the past, but nothing at all compared to the things he was making her feel today.

Jacob continued to thrust in and out of her, taking turns looking into her eyes, and squeezing them shut in pleasure and control. He could feel her body reacting to him, and feel her rocking towards him with every thrust. Although there had been other women in his bed in his life, there had never been anyone who inspired such love in him, and he noted that when there was love involved, it completely changed the experience. It became almost a spiritual experience, and he was in awe. He began to hear Bella's moans raise in pitch, and he felt her rocking becoming more hurried, and he realized she was about to orgasm again. "I want you to come for me Bella, come for me." This statement made her open her eyes, and look deeply into his at the exact moment her body started to convulse. Between the look in her eyes, and the burning in his soul, it only took the convulsions around his erection to push him over the edge, and he quickly followed her. "Beeeellllllaaaaaa" he moaned, never taking his eyes off of her. He thrust the last time into her, and felt himself explode inside of her. The sensation of his explosion caused a look of wonder on her face, and her body involuntarily convulsed a few times along with his explosion. As he orgasmed into Bella, he again felt the sensation of fireworks exploding in his head, and saw flashes of light inside of his head.

As they both finished making love to one another, he very gently pulled out of her body, immediately missing this connection with her. He moved to lay next to her, and lifted her so that he was cradling her against his chest. He soon felt wetness on his chest, and almost panicked when he realized she was crying.

"Bella, what's wrong, are you okay?" he asked her urgently. He turned her to look at him, and tried to read the look in her eyes.

"Yes, Jacob, I am ok. I am better than ok. I feel like I have waited my entire life for this moment, and I am so happy, and I love you." She blurted out. "I love you Jacob Black, with all of my heart and all of my soul, and now all of me." He could see the love pouring out from her, and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Bells. Always have, and always will.", he answered her. He loved this woman with all of his heart, and he knew that she would have his heart for the rest of his life. As he nuzzled her closer, he understood with this realization that now that he was with Bella, he was home. Bella had always represented 'home' for him, and he knew that no matter where on this earth she would go, as long as she wanted him, he would follow her, and wherever she would be would be home. Jacob was finally home.


End file.
